Real Life Digimon!!
by Segahog2000
Summary: Mark's just your average Digimon fan. Buys the merchandise, watches the TV show... but then something happens that will change his life forever-- he becomes a Tamer!!
1. Default Chapter

Real Life: Digimon! Part One: A Tamer Delayed  
  
It was the time he had been waiting for for two whole years. He was finally on holiday once again. Mark awoke to his first morning at the holiday park, and headed for the bathroom. He stood in front of the sink and stared aimlessly into the mirror, and saw himself staring back. He wasn't quite sure how, but his black hair still managed to stay messy, even though he only got it cut a few weeks ago.  
  
After brushing his teeth, he went into the living room area (he and his family were staying in a large caravan, so the kitchen and living room were sort of one place) and removed his D-3 Digivice from his left pocket. After shaking it a little, to build up energy in the game, he laid it down on the dining table, turned on the TV, and sat down on the sofa.  
  
This was the one part of the holiday that he didn't totally enjoy - the early mornings. Ever since he was young, Mark always woke up unusually early- instead of his parents waking HIM up to go to school, HE woke them up.  
  
"Oh well, I may as well go and play on my Game Boy." Mark though. But, just as he was going to head back to his room to go and get his Game Boy Advance, he stopped dead in his tracks. He heard the familiar Digimon theme tune playing in the background, and spun his head round to see a commercial. "It's the new Digivice!! The D-Power!!!"- He ran straight back to the bedroom. "Paul! Paul! Wake up!!! It's the new Digivice!! It's finally in this country!!!" Half asleep and confused, Marks younger brother stumbled to his feet. "Wha.?" "The D-Power! The series 3 Digivice!!!"  
  
For the rest of the holiday, something just didn't seem right. For the first time ever, he WANTED to go home, to get the D-Power. But at the same time, he wanted this holiday to last as long as possible- after all, it was the first decent holiday he'd had in two years. That commercial ruined the holiday, because the remaining six days just shot past, and the entire family seemed somewhat dissatisfied at the end of it all, which was a first.  
  
On the final day, the family were packing to go home, and Mark was already frantically making plans of how to obtain his D-Power in the quickest way possible. After all the bags were loaded onto the car, they set off for the three-hour drive back home- another part of the holiday Mark couldn't stand. He was either puking his guts up, or, if he was fortunate enough to have travel sickness pills, falling asleep. Luckily for Mark, he did the latter for most of the trip, and as soon as they got back, it was time for him to go get his D-Power! This was the moment that, sadly, he had been waiting for all week!  
  
After he'd had a quick drink, he headed out to his local Argos store. After a short walk, he found himself running through the doors of the shop frantically flicking through the catalogue- he wasn't exactly a patient person. He almost instantly found the D-Power, and scribbled the catalogue number down on the order form before dashing over to the checkout to queue up. All of a sudden, his entire holiday blew up in his face. The next two words he heard made the fact that he had waited away his holiday a total waste: Sold Out.  
  
Not being patient, Mark didn't take this well. -But wait- there was still a little hope! "If you'd like, I can check to see which other branches might have them in stock."  
  
"That'd be great!" Mark was glad that it wasn't totally hopeless. "Let's see, the next nearest branch that has any in stock is.. Bexleyheath, with 4 in stock. Shall I reserve one for you?" "Umm.." This was a problem. Mark had no idea where Bexleyheath was, and to make matters worse, he was totally useless at using public transport. He wasn't even going to bother asking his dad to take him there- if something had anything to do with spending money (that was non-beneficial to him, of course) then his dad looked the other way. "No, it's OK. Don't bother saving one."  
  
Mark dragged home, miserable and depressed. Now what was he going to do? Looks like he'd just have to wait until they got some more in stock. .No! Why should he! He was going to get a D-Power, and it was going to be today! Mark dashed through the door, back into his house. "Dad, can you drive me up to Bexleyheath? Please? It's important." "How much is it going to cost me?" "Look, if I don't get one now, I don't know WHEN I'll be able to get one." "No, I've got too much work to do." "Please! If you drive me up there, I won't ask for anything else this summer!" "How many times have I fallen for that one?" "But I mean it this time!" "That's what you say EVERY time!" "PLEASE! This is really important! And I really, REALLY mean my promise this time!" "If I take you, will you shut up?!" "Deal!"  
  
A few minutes later, they set off in the car. Neither one of them said a word. After several minutes, Mark's dad put the radio on to break the silence. It had to be the news channel, didn't it? Anyway, around half an hour later, they arrived at Bexleyheath. And about ten minutes after that, they found a parking space!  
  
Mark's dad waited outside while he went in. Mark had already got the catalogue number ready this time, so he could jump straight into the queue. Lucky for him he did, because the queue put Disneyland to shame! After a long wait, he finally handed his slip to the man behind the checkout. "That's the D-Power Digvice you want?" "Mm-hm." "That'll be £12.45, please!" Mark handed over the money. "OK, you're order number 19, collection point A. After a long while ("I'm sure 19 comes before 35.") , the D-Power finally appeared on the shelf, and was promptly handed to Mark. It was silver, with blue buttons and a blue ring around the screen. "Blue..." His favourite colour. This was no accident. Out of the three colours, he got blue. He didn't even have to ask them to go and get another colour- and for Argos, THAT was a first. No, this was no accident. This was destiny.  
  
  
  
To be continued very soon- this just seemed like a good point to end it. I know there isn't really any Digimon stuff in this story yet, but that'll emerge in the next part or two. 


	2. United at last

Real Life: Digimon! Part Two: United At Last  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, except me, Mark. There.  
  
Mark ripped the packaging from his D-Power seconds after he left the store- he just couldn't believe that he had finally got one! He gave the instructions a quick glance, but he didn't really need to, seeing as he already had the first two Digivices. He then leapt back into the car, eager to get home so he could fully focus on his new possession.  
  
After several minutes of quiet driving, Mark saw a traffic jam ahead. "Oh great." He thought. "That's it! I'm not waiting a second longer!" He yanked the tab from the battery cover, and the screen sprung to life. There was the familiar opening animation, accompanied by a small beepy tune. Mark pressed the button on the left, and the animation stopped. A Guilmon was on the screen. "Yeah, Guilmon! I'm choosing him! He's the best!" Mark quickly pressed the bottom button to confirm his choice of partner. "So, now I guess I just shake it." He thought.  
  
About ten minutes later, they arrived home. "Gee, I guess I'd better dig out my old Digimon cards for this thing.". A couple of years ago, Mark bought a Digimon starter set- just to see what it was like. It turned out that he didn't like the Digimon card game so much after all, so he just stashed all the cards away somewhere. "Gaah! Where did I put them?!" Mark was frantically searching the house. "Mark, did you get a receipt?" His dad called. "Yeah. Why?" "Can you pass it here?" "Okay." Mark went to the Argos carrier bag and emptied it out- "Let's see, instructions, box, plastic stuff- Huh?!" As he looked through the pieces of plastic and cardboard, he noticed something poking out. "A Digimon card!!...- - Blue? It doesn't say anything about a BLUE card here. Let's see what this puppy does in the D-Power." Mark took the card and gave it a quick swipe through the right hand side of the digivice. "What the-?!" The screen lit up with a blue light, and a few sparks of blue electricity shot around it. "Ow!" Mark dropped it to the floor, where it landed face down.  
  
"Umm, that wasn't in the instructions." Mark edged over to the digivice and picked it up again. "Aww, what the?! It's broken?" The normal screen display was gone. In it's place was a mixture of technical jargon- all blocky things moving around. "Stupid piece of junk!" Mark gave it a bash against the wall. "Huh?" The jargon had gone, and the screen now displayed a red arrow moving around a white ring. "Umm, is this a compass? Hang on.." Something jumped into Mark's memory. "On the TV show..." Mark grinned stupidly. This had to be a dream. Digimon weren't real.. Were they?  
  
"Bye mom, I'm going out for a while!" "Okay, but be back by dinner!" Mark stopped to think. Where would a Digimon be? "Knowing Guilmon, he'll probably be chasing squirrels somewhere. Oh well, I'd better just follow the D-power." The arrow pointed in the direction of the local swimming baths. "Oh great! I can't go in there, I didn't bring any money!" Mark moaned as he ran towards it. "Huh?" As soon as he got there, the arrow changed direction a little. "Now, what's near here that- The park!!!!" Mark dashed for the park as quickly as he possibly could. If Guilmon really WAS waiting for him there, he didn't want some other kid to get to him first.  
  
As soon as Mark was a little way into the park, the compass stopped, and locked onto the spot where he was standing. "According to this.. Guilmon should be right here.." His heart sank. "It looks like it was just broken after all." He had never been more disappointed in his life. "It's not FAIR!" Mark began to cry, and he didn't care who saw. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I could FEEL Guilmon's presence." He fell to his knees. "I guess it's my fault. I'm fifteen. and I still believe in DIGIMON!! AAAARGH!" Mark threw his D-Power as far as he could, which wasn't too far. It landed a few metres away, in the playpark. It was in the sandbox.  
  
All of a sudden, the D-Power begun to glow with a bright, white light, and a digital field appeared around the small building in the middle of the playpark. "Huh? Is it really.." He didn't know if he dared to say it- "Guilmon?" He dashed towards the playpark, and jumped over the small fence to get in. He ran to the sandbox and pulled out his digivice. "I hope I didn't break it." Suddenly, the light from the D-Power grew stronger, and he felt it pulling his hand in the direction of the building, until he was pointing the digivice right at it.  
  
A beam of light burst from the screen, and shone through the left hand door of the building. "Oh no.. not in there. PLEASE no!!.. Not the girl's toilets!!!" Mark quickly glanced around, to make sure nobody would see him. Luckily, it was the late afternoon by now, so nobody was around. "Okay.. I go in, get guilmon and run. Ready, set. AAAAAAAGH!!!!" He ran as quickly as he could. As soon as he got in, he stopped. It was foggy from the digital field. After a second or two, the fog faded, and a bright beam of light shone from one of the sinks. "This is it.." Mark thought. "My own, real, Digimon!" The light grew so intense that Mark had to close his eyes, but as soon as it began to fade, he opened them again. "Guilmon?"  
  
There he was. A real live Guilmon. Mark almost couldn't believe it. "Guilmon, can you hear me?" ... "It smells funny in here." Guilmon sniffed around. "Well, you had to go and bio-emerge in a public toilet- Agh! That reminds me, we gotta get outta here!!" "But why?" Guilmon tilted his head as he asked. "Just trust me, okay?" The quickly walked out of the toilets. Good, nobody had seen. "So, what's your name?" Guilmon asked. "I'm Mark- your new tamer!" "One question, Mark?" "Yeah?" "What's a tamer?" "Well, it's.. uh oh.." Mark had been so excited about Guilmon that he hadn't noticed- some people had just entered the playpark. Both boys. They looked about his age. They stood in the gateway, blocking the exit.  
  
"So, where'dya think you're goin'?" One asked. "Uhh, home?" Mark nervously replied. "An what' sat ya got wid ya? Some kid in a suit? The other joked. "Umm.. No. he's." Mark struggled to think of something that wouldn't get him into deeper trouble. "You people are in our way. Pyro Sphere!" It looked like Guilmon was bored. Lucky for Mark! The fireball narrowly missed the pair. "Wha----what the hell is THAT thing?!" "Who cares? RUN FOR IT!!!" Wow. He had just got Guilmon, and he'd already saved him. "Thanks Guilmon!" "What'd I do? -I'm hungry. Do you have any peanut butter?" Mark smiled and gave a small laugh. "You can have anything you want, Guilmon." "Ooh, goody yay! Can I have cake, with chocolate frosting? And Pizza flavoured sprinkles?"  
  
Guilmon's list of foods carried on, as the pair walked home. Digimon and Tamer, together at last.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Part 3!

Real Life: Digimon! Part Three:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Mark and Guilmon were walking home. It was about 6:00PM. "Well, we're almost home now, Guilmon!" -Home! Mark hadn't thought about that. What was he going to do?! Just before Mark had a panic attack, Guilmon started sniffing. "I smell something.. It's smells yummy!! Can we buy some Mark?Pleeeeeeease?" Mark looked to his right, and noticed that they were standing outside of KFC. "Guilmon, I didn't bring any money.. Besides, I have food at home."  
  
He had to come up with some kind of plan. Mark didn't think his parents would react too well. his dad would probably moan about the cost of the extra food. He wasn't sure how his mom would react. "Okay, umm, let's see.. What can I do.. Well, maybe if I. Hmmmm....-Uh oh.." Mark stopped suddenly, causing Guilmon to crash into the back of him. His mom was standing in front of him. "Uhh, hi.. Mom." "Uhh... what..IS.. that?." "Ummm, mom.. You know Guilmon?" Before his mom could reply, Guilmon interrupted. "Mark, did you call me? I was kinda dizzy when I hit your back, but I'm OK now." Oh great. Now what was Mark gonna do?. "You mean, that's that thing from the TV show you watch?" "Uh huh." All of a sudden, a digital field appeared over the estate close to where they lived. "Mom, I have to go! Bye!" He ran of with Guilmon, headed in the direction of the fog. His mom stood still for a moment.. "What a cute little thing.. I wonder what it eats?"  
  
After a few minutes of running, Mark found himself outside the local chip shop, on the corner of the estate. He was in the middle of the digital field, poking his D-Power around trying to get a reading on the Digimon that was about to emerge. "C'mon, where are you?" Almost in answer to his question, a large white beam exploded from the floor, in the centre of the fog. "Okay, scanning for data, and- It's Mekanorimon, Champion level robot Digimon. Whoa..nasty." Mark stared at the monster. It was about seven or eight feet tall. The Digimon had now fully emerged, and had begun stomping around. "Ready, Guilmon?" "Ready!"  
  
Mark reached into the back pocket of his shorts (he ALWAYS wore shorts and a T-Shirt, regardless of the weather), and reached for a modify card. "I've waited so long to do this." He muttered. He threw the card up into the air so that it span around, then caught it between his thumb and forefinger. He tilted his D-Power to the left, then swiped the card through. "Digi- Modify!!! Power activate!!" Guilmon felt a sudden surge of power. "Pyro sphere!!!" He spat a red fireball, which hit Mekanorimon in the face. It seemed to have little effect. "Oh great." Mekanorimon quickly shook off the attack, and prepared to strike back with his own. "Twin beam!" A huge laser beam was headed straight for Guilmon. Modify time.  
  
There was only one thing to do- Mark grabbed another card, and got ready to swipe. "Digi-Modify!!! Digivolution ACTIVATE!!!!" "So soon?" Asked Guilmon. Suddenly, Guilmon began to change. His skin peeled off, revealing a red wire-frame structure, and the frame started to change shape. "Guilmon digivolve to..Growlmon!" Mark was amazed. His face lit up- he only got Guilmon about half an hour ago, and he'd already digivolved!!! "Growlmon..GROWLMON!! Yeah! Go get him!" Growlmon blocked the oncoming attack with ease, and readied a retaliation. "Pyro blaster!!!" The huge fireball hit the enemy Digimon directly in the head, causing the metal to heat almost to melting point. "Yeah, cool! Go for it Growlmon!" Uh oh, wait. the metal was cooling again! "Hmm, maybe. if the metal's still hot, I can try this out! Okay Growlmon, it's time to get tough!" Mark reached for yet another card. "Digi- Modify!!! Mojyamon's Ice Cloud ACTIVATE!!!" By slashing a card of another Digimon, he would give his Digimon their ability.  
  
"Ice Cloud!" Growlmon yelled, before spraying a white mist from his mouth, which surrounded Mekanorimon and caused him to slow down. "Okay Growlmon, that was great! Now, let's go in for the kill!" He reached for another card. This would be the last for now- it was all he needed to win. "Now to bring the Ice age one step further! Digi-Modify! Frigimon's Subzero Icepunch ACTIVATE!" With Mekanorimon already slowed, he wouldn't be able to dodge this next attack- and since he'd just gone from boiling hot to freezing cold, he should shatter to pieces with the next attack. He just needed a little more cooling before that would work. "Subzero Ice Punch!!" Growlmon punched the air, and a frozen wave shot towards the sluggish metal Digimon. It hit, freezing it solid. "Now Growlmon, attack!" "Dragon slash!!" Growlmon hacked at the frozen enemy with the blades on his arms, and it shattered. It's data dispersed, and was absorbed by Growlmon. The fight was over.  
  
"Hey, you did it! Mark exclaimed. "We were pretty good, huh?" "Yeah. real good. -Can I have some food now? I haven't eaten a single thing ever, y'know!" "Okay, but first we need to get you back to Guilmon." Mark was prepared for this. HIS Growlmon wouldn't have to do headstands to dedigivolve. "Digi- Modify! Downgrade Activate!" "Hey, great idea Mark!" Growlmon glowed, then shrank back to his rookie level. "Agh! It's 6:30 already! I need my dinner too, Guilmon!" "Hey, I wonder if your mom bought me any food?" The pair ran the last few metres to Mark's house.  
  
"Hey dad, I'm home." "What's that thing you've got with you?" "Oh, uh, this is Guilmon..he's a.Digimon." "Hi, Mark's dad! Guilmon shouted. "Mark, get that thing out of the house. I'm not paying for its food." "Aww, you're mean." Guilmon sulked. "Uhh, dad, you'd better be careful. Guilmon can spit fire y'know.." Mark's dad stopped breathing for a second. "Umm, did I say WON'T? I meant it can have all the food it wants!!"  
  
Mark's brother, Paul, ran out from the living room. "Hey Mark, what's going oaaAAAAAAH! A GUILMON!!! YOU HAVE A GUILMON?!?!" "Uhh. yeah.." "THAT'S IT! I WANNA BUY A D-POWER FIRST THING TOMORROW!! THEN I CAN BE A TAMER TOO!" "Oh-kaaay..just calm down, will ya?"  
  
That instant, Mark's mom came in through the door. "Mark, I bought some bread! Guilmon likes that, right?" Guilmon smiled. "Yaaay, bread!"  
  
And so, the family sat down for their dinner. Guilmon ate all the bread in the house before anyone had even finished their dinner, then went exploring around the house. Soon enough, it was 10:45, and Mark was half asleep.  
  
"Ok, Guilmon, time to go sleep now." "Go sleep?" "Yeah. I'm tiiirreeed." "Ok Mark! I'll go sleep too! Seeya tomorrow morning!"  
  
With the lights out, Mark took a moment to think of everything that had happened in just this one day. This morning, he was still on holiday- but now, he was back, had his D-Power, and better still, was a Tamer! -And tomorrow his family was going to visit his gran! Yup, Mark could tell. this was the start of something interesting..  
  
End of part three. I'll continue soon!  
  
Mark 


End file.
